Thorin's Queen
by MissHeadInTheClouds
Summary: FEMBO! after the battle is won and none of the company is dead, thorin with the help of the company tries toshow Bilbo what she means to him and that he would die without her love. ( smushy at time, I'm gonna try and make it light ) rating for later sumt and violence! please review :)


thorin raised his sword and swung at azogs head, cutting it clean off, the body slumping at thorins feet. he limped over to the head that had rolled away a little and grabbed, he limped to the edge of the hill and lifted the head so everyone would see that the battle was over and who had won. he had won, thorin son of thror son of thrain, **king under the mountain.**

the orcs that remained retreated with screeches and screams, the rest of the armies celebrating with cheers and some slumping to the ground, praising their deities.

thorin turned to find his oldest heir, fili who he had seen fall after being slashed at by azog. he was being supported by dwalin and balin, they were walking towards the way down the hill. he breathed a sigh of relieve and turned to find his youngest heir, kili he was in the arms of tauriel limp, but thorin could see the rise and fall of kili's chest which he took as a good sign. tauriel quickly rushed past him towards the way down form the hill carrying kili in her arms. thorin saw legolas and his farther thundriel talking in one of the hall ways and legolas walking away, he wouldn't have admitted it but he was pleased that they weren't not dead, for that would be bad for him later.

bilbo came into view, she looked to be determined but didn't look up towards thorin, then she took up the place of dwalin when he had left fili to help his king. thorin tried to wave dwalin off and started to limp his way towards the way down.

" _you ofe, you need help_ " he heard bilbo shout, he turned and glared at bilbo she had her head still down. he allowed dwalin to support him and they slowly climbed down the hill.

the battle ground was now quiet, sept for the survivors shouting names of loved one, in hopes of finding them alive. **many of them did not.**

finding a straight path, they all headed for oins healing tent, stood outside was gloin, he was the lookout for the rest of the royal family as tauriel had told oin they were also injured. taurel had already dressed and bandaged kili and he laid unconscious in a cot just inside the tent, she sat next to him his hand in hers. thorin didn't like the affection the elven woman gave his nephew but he knew that when you found your one there wasn't much else anyone could do. weather she was his one and vice versa was to actually be seen, but thorin would have to accept the fact if so.

he hobbled over to a chair nearby with the help of dwalin and slumped into it. oin came rushing at him. " _no fili first_ " oin looked at him in frustration but still turned to fili, who was placed on the end of another cot by balin and bilbo. fili was thorins heir, and awake at the moments which was why he's health would be more important to him and the mountain.

" _is there anything i can do?_ " bilbo asked oin.

" _you can help our great king if you want,_ " she looked over to the grumpy, and rightly so, king slumped in the nearby chair and shudder. " _he wants to talk to either way_ " oin added.

she got up from kneeling next to fili and walked over to the king. " _would you mind sitting straight?_ " she asked him. he winced, not at the idea of the movement exactly but the way bilbo was willing to help the person who he had been so evil to just hours earlier. " _if it hurts don't move_ " she said to him, taking the wince as a wince of pain.

" _I'm fine_ " he grunted.

" _you seem it too_ " she said sarcastically and got to her knees to roll up the leg of his right trousers, he did wince at the pain when she did that. she reviled the large gash in his leg and with a bowl balin had brought over and a cloth gloin had handed her she washed the dried blood from the wound only for more blood to gush out, the wound was deep and if she didn't do anything soon he would have to lose it. so she took the washing cloth and pressed the cloth to the wound to stop the bleeding she pushed with her whole strength but though that wasn't enough. " _would one of you push on that please_ " she instructed to gloin and balin. as balin took over thorin winced as he obviously had more strength than bilbo.

" _oin where is the ointment for the wounds?_ " bilbo asked as he left fili, since he was all bandaged and now was in a sling for his arm and laid down in the cot he was sat on.

" _I'm coming now lass, dwalin help him move over here_ " he pointed to the last cot in the tent. with plenty of protest and lots of khundul words that didn't sound nice, thorin was placed on the cot. oin soon after had thorins leg and chest bandaged and cleaned.

" _now you rest king and you two._ " oin said the faces in the tent lacked when they realised that kili was still unconscious. " _and the rest of you out._ " he pointed to the tents opening the rest of the dwarves in the room and the hobbit left to let the king and his heirs rest, a couple of moments later tauriel came from the tent and went to sit next to bilbo and gandalf. gandalf had bilbo in his arms, cradling her as she wept. taurel then hugged bilbo around gandalf and wept herself for kili.

only gandalf knew that bilbo didn't only weep for the blood that she had seen, the violence and the impending loss of kili, not she wept for the fact that she was still classes as banished and she would have to leave when the morning came.

 _ **AN: OH GOSH! IVE BEEN READING A LOT OF BAGGINSHIELD AS OF LATE AND I WANTED TO TRY A HAND AT IT. i hope it's okay, this will be a longer story and i was going to write bilbo as male but while i was writing the pronouns just, turned female. dont worry for kili, he shall be fine. i couldnt kill anyone from the company but i could hurt them. (saying that i now want to write a fic where they all die... but I don't think I could do that XD ) PLEASE REVIEW**_ _ **J**_ __ _ **sorry if any of the names are wrong or anything, I did this is a rush.**_


End file.
